


Use Your Words, Honey Baby

by The_Clamp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, Kinda Posessive Minhyuk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Touring, i guess, kinda sweet, power bottom minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Basically just filth.Jooheon is tired and grouchy and Minhyuk decides to release his tension since they’re sharing a hotel room.I’m sorry I just love power bottom Min.Also softness.





	Use Your Words, Honey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this this afternoon and figured I may as well post it!

It had been a long day of exploring a foreign city. Jooheon staggered into the hotel room he was sharing with Minhyuk. Between the performances and days of wandering around sightseeing whenever he could, his feet were killing him. Actually, his whole body ached. He couldn’t wait to take a refreshing shower after a day spent collecting sweat on his skin. 

“I’m showering first!” Minhyuk announced as he pushed his way past him. 

Jooheon just rolled his eyes and groaned in complaint, lacking the energy to even argue. Why couldn’t he have been sharing with Changkyun again? Or Hyungwon? All he did was sleep, the perfect roommate. 

“I’m your hyung. I get dibs on the shower.” The older informed him, dropping his bags down next his his bed. 

“Fine, but could you please not be in there forever?”

“When do I take forever?” Minhyuk scoffed in mock offence. 

“Always!” The rapper griped as he flopped onto his own bed face first. “Just get on with it.” Came his voice, muffled by the mattress. 

“I don’t like to be rushed.” There was a strange tone to Minhyuk’s voice that Jooheon might have picked up on if he wasn’t so tired. He heard the bathroom door close and soon the sound of the shower running filled the room. 

It took almost an hour for Jooheon to realise that Minhyuk was going to be taking his sweet time on purpose. Another half an hour passed and finally the other emerged in a huge cloud of steam, wrapped up in a towel. 

“Finally.” Jooheon scowled. 

“Told you I don’t like being rushed.” The older shrugged nonchalantly. 

Jooheon wasn’t going to argue. There was just no point and it would only eat into his showering and consequently his sleeping home. When he finally got into the shower, he noticed there was almost no soap left. He let out a huff of frustration. Minhyuk had probably squirted it out down the drain, the passive aggressive bastard. The thought resulted in him feeling even more irritable by the time he finished scrubbing himself. 

God, he just wanted to go to bed now. Maybe he’d wake up and feel a bit more chipper. 

He tied his towel around his waist and walked back out into the room. “Minhyuk, I’m pretty sure that soap was full when we left this mor— Why are you naked?!” Jooheon shielded his eyes, feeling redness creep over his face. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the other naked. Certainly not. In fact, seeing him like this brought back embarrassing, awkward memories. 

“My pyjamas are too far away.” Minhyuk lamented dramatically, his limbs sprawled out shamelessly on the bed. “Oh, and yeah I used the soap.” 

“You used almost a whole bottle of soap?”

“Yeah, I was fingering myself. Guess how many fingers I got in.” 

Those words caught Jooheon so off guard that he choked on his own saliva. 

“Aw Honey you’re so cute when you’re flustered. Why so shy? You've fucked me before so surely you can handle seeing me naked and talking about fingering myself.” If Jooheon had the guts to look at him, he’d see a wide cheeky grin on his face. This was the first time either had mentioned that... incident. 

“I— that. That was once.”

“You've seemed stressed over the last couple days. I get it, touring is hard work. Come on over to your hyung and let me make you feel better.” Minhyuk sat upright and held out his arms, making grabby hands to beckon him in. 

Before Jooheon could think about the consequences, he found himself walking across the room towards Minhyuk. He felt like Bambi during the scene where he’s walking on the ice. Unsteady, like he can’t trust his own legs. 

“That’s it, come here Honey baby. You’ve been working so hard for us all and for the fans.”

Jooheon cautiously crawled onto the bed, letting the open arms pull him in so he was knelt between his hyung’s parted legs. He felt hands gently rubbing over his naked back. There was something so comforting about Minhyuk’s embrace. There always had been. He’d never really liked to be touched until he met him. 

“Good boy. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep or do you want hyung to release a little of your tension?” The older asked in a soft but low tone. 

He was tired. He did want to sleep. But Minhyuk was so tempting. So inviting. He didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to be close to him in that way again but here they are...

“But we shouldn’t. Should we?”

“Why shouldn’t we, Honey? Why shouldn’t you feel good when you’ve been working so hard and doing such a great job?” He moved his hands to the younger’s lower back before sweeping them back up over warm damp skin. “I wanna feel good, too. I had three fingers inside myself in the shower but it’s just not the same. Not the same as having you.”

“O-Ok.” Jooheon breathed out shakily, not taking much convincing. As if he’d ever turn this man down for anything. 

“You sure?” Minhyuk checked. 

“Mmhm.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Honey baby.”

“Yes.” Jooheon confirmed. 

“Good. Now take this thing off for me.” Minhyuk sat back a little and tugged at the towel wrapped tightly around Jooheon’s waist. 

Jooheon obeyed, the blush on his cheeks spreading up to his ears and down his neck as he unwrapped the material. 

“God you’re so cute.” Minhyuk cooed, taking the towel from the other’s hand and tossing it on the floor before attaching his lips to his neck. 

“Oh my God, Min. D-Don't leave marks or we’ll get in trouble.” He gasped. 

“Oh Honey, sorry but I’m gonna leave marks for sure. But don’t worry. Nothing that’ll show with your clothes on.” He whispered into Jooheon’s ear as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I wanna know you’re walking round with marks I put there. I wanna know that you’re thinking about them, too. That you know they’re there and that I’m the one who put them there.”

Jooheon shuddered. He’d be lying if he said Minhyuk’s possessive nature wasn’t a turn on. He loved being wanted.

“You’re so cute and so hot. I wanna make you look even better before you get to fuck me. Ok?” 

Jooheon nodded dumbly. 

“Words.” That dominant tone went straight to his dick. 

“Y-Yes.”

“Good.” With that. He pushed Jooheon back until he was laid out on the bed and Minhyuk could straddle his hips. “Oh look, you’re already getting hard. Lucky me.” 

Jooheon raked his eyes over the form hovering over him. Minhyuk was gorgeous. All lean smooth lines and flawless skin, a little more tanned than his own. He could practically feel his mouth watering, he’d probably let Minhyuk do just about anything to him right now. 

“I love your thighs. Maybe sometime we can share a shower and get them all slippery so I can fuck them.” He caressed over Jooheon’s thick thighs, sinking down fluidly to part the younger’s legs and bite the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“Ah!”

“That’s it, let every room on this floor know how beautiful you sound.” Minhyuk licked over the bite before sucking harshly, creating a large hickey. 

“God, Min.” Instinctively he reached down to tangle his hand into soft locks of hair.

“Normally I don’t let people do that but as long as you don’t pull, I’ll let you. Even though you were pouty with me earlier, I’ll forgive you.” Minhyuk went back to biting and sucking marks into Jooheon’s thighs and hips, sometimes getting teasingly close to his now rock hard cock. 

“Mmhh please, MinMin~” Jooheon whined desperately, carding his hands through the other’s hair as gently as possible. 

“Please what? I can’t read minds, baby.” He stopped in his actions to observe Jooheon, watching him squirm in embarrassment under his intense gaze. 

“I—” Jooheon cut himself off with his own embarrassment. 

“Do you want me Honey baby?” Minhyuk eventually asked, putting him out of his misery. 

Jooheon nodded helplessly. 

“Do I have to remind you again? Use your words, baby.”

“Y-Yes. I want you, Min!” Jooheon finally cried out. 

“Good boy. You’re so precious. I love it. Shall I let you fuck me now? That’s what you want, isn’t it? You’ve been such a good boy and didn’t pull my hair. I think you deserve it.”

“Yes, yes please let me be inside you.” Jooheon begged. 

“Ok, but you have to sit and watch while I finger myself a little more and you aren’t allowed to touch yourself. Understand?”

Jooheon nodded again. 

“Words, Honey.” 

“Yes. I understand.”

Minhyuk cupped his cheek and placed small kisses all over his face “Good boy. So good for me. It won’t take long. I’m still gonna be stretched out from the shower but I don’t wanna hurt myself.” He said before finally kissing Jooheon on the lips. 

That was different. Last time there was no kissing, let alone on the lips. Jooheon didn’t realise how much he needed it until he felt those lips on his own. He pulled Minhyuk back in desperately just as he felt the other begin to pull away and parted his lips to him, practically begging to feel his tongue in his mouth. 

“You trying to take the wheel, Honey? You only get to take what I give you. You do not take for yourself.” Minhyuk’s voice was sultry but edged with a slightly scolding tone. 

Jooheon gave a frustrated whine. “I’m sorry hyung. Please, I just wanted to kiss you more.”

“Then ask. Do not take.” He held up a finger and waggled it. 

“Please. Please kiss me again.”

“Maybe later.” Minhyuk smirked teasingly but when he saw the disappointment on the other’s face he softened his smile and leaned in to kiss him again. “I’m kidding. Here you go.” This time it was slow and smouldering, lips and tongues sliding together. Punctuated by small gasps and low moans. 

Even that kiss was too brief before Minhyuk was pulling away to reach down to his bag on the floor, rummaging around and giving Jooheon a hell of a view of his ass. Finally he pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom. 

“So, tell me Honey. Am I still the only guy you’ve ever fucked?” He asked, shifting to slump comfortably against the pile of plush pillows and spreading his legs wide. 

Jooheon’s mouth went dry as he watched him pour lube over his fingers and use them to tease around his own fluttering hole. “I uh— what was the question?”

“If I’m still the only guy you’ve ever fucked.” He dipped two fingers into himself, he was already stretched and could probably take Jooheon without the extra prep. But he loved to tease and he made sure Jooheon could feel his eyes on him. 

“Yeah. Nobody else.” He gripped at his own thighs to busy his hands. He didn’t dare touch himself after being instructed not to. 

“Good. I don’t want you fucking other guys. Only me. Ok?” Minhyuk didn’t let himself care about girls. It’s not like he could compete with them, right?

“Only you.”

“Got a little worried when you were sharing with Changkyun. I know he’s a little experimental. Didn’t like the thought of another guy putting their hands on you.” Minhyuk was avoiding his prostrate for now because he was still sensitive from his orgasm in the shower. He was already struggling to keep it together just from his fingers being inside himself. 

“H-Haven’t been inside anyone else s-since last time.” Jooheon admitted. 

Minhyuk stilled his movements. “No? That was ages ago...”

“I tried. But I kept thinking about you. Felt unfair on them.” Jooheon closed his eyes. They were just fooling around here, right? He probably shouldn’t have admitted that. He felt the bed move and he was pretty sure he felt his heart die a little, assuming Minhyuk was getting off the bed and that this was over. 

But the movement just shifted closer until there were lips on his own again and a hand pressing against his chest to guide him to lay down. He opened his eyes to a loving smile looking down at him. 

“You look so pretty like this, Honey. I want you all to myself. I don’t wanna share you with anyone.” Minhyuk traced plump lips with his thumb, an expression on his face like he was looking at the most rare and beautiful work of art on the planet. 

It made Jooheon feel wanted. Loved, even. 

The older reached and grabbed the condom laying next to them and tore the packaging open. “I want you inside me, Honey.” 

“Fuck. Min, please. Fuck yes.” Jooheon bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning embarrassingly when Minhyuk rolled the condom down over his needy erection. 

“I want everyone in this whole damn city to hear how good I feel around your cock. How tight and hot my ass is and how fucking gorgeous and sinful I look riding you. I want everyone to know that you’re mine and nobody else will ever compare to me.”

“But the others are just a wall away I— fuck!” Jooheon tossed his head back and moaned loudly as Minhyuk suddenly slid down onto his cock. 

“Ah!” Minhyuk gasped. Maybe he’d done that a little too quickly but fuck, it was worth it. “I don’t care. I want them to hear, too. Want them to be so fucking jealous because I’m the one who gets to have you like this.” He adjusted his posture, arching his back a little until he was sat entirely on Jooheon’s hips. 

“Holy fuck you’re gorgeous.” Jooheon panted. 

“Hold my hips so I don’t lose my balance. You can grip hard if you like.” With that, the older began raising himself slightly and bringing himself back down. Steadily moving more and more and building up a rhythm. 

“Min~ So good! You feel so fucking good. So tight.” It felt so good that he could barely stand it. 

“Oh Honey baby you do such a good job of filling me up. You’re my favourite person in the world and you know it, don’t you? My precious Honey~” He slipped two fingers of one hand into his own mouth and wrapped the hand which still had lube on it around his own neglected erection, moaning loudly. 

Jooheon basked in the praise, wanting more. He always loved being praised, especially coming from Minhyuk. “T-Tell me I’m good again. Please~” He begged. 

Minhyuk slipped the fingers out of his mouth. “You’re so good. S-So fucking good. Such a good boy for your hyung. M-Move your hips with me. Fuck me good.” He changed the angle slightly to hit his prostate, letting out a loud moan which was almost a yelp. 

Jooheon didn’t need to be told twice. He began bucking his hips in time with Minhyuk, meeting his every movement. He started gently, not wanting to overstep the mark. But soon his movements became stronger along with the grip on the other’s hips. 

“Fuck! Yes Honey! So good! Want more!” Again he began pressing his own fingers into his mouth and quickened the pace of his hand over his erection. 

Honestly, Jooheon could never have sex again in his life and still cum every night thinking of the image in front of him. He’d never need to watch porn again. Minhyuk was ethereal and demonic at the same time. The way his body moved, muscles undulating under sweat slick skin which almost glittered in the dim lamplight. 

“Min I-I’m so close. Fuck~ I’m sorry i-it’s been so long.” 

“It’s ok, baby. Cum for me. I’m c-close too.” His body felt like it was on fire and so perfectly oversensitive. He looked down over Jooheon, goddamnit he was hot like this. Looking so desperate. Why had he left this so long? 

Truth be told, it had taken Minhyuk a while to gain the confidence after the first time, not wanting to freak the younger out too much. 

Jooheon was beginning to lose his rhythm, heat tightening in his lower abdomen and just waiting to snap. 

“Gonna cum all over you, Honey. You’ll look amazing covered in cum and I’m the only one who gets to see it~” And with that, Minhyuk’s orgasm hit him full force as he spilled himself all over Jooheon’s stomach and chest. He practically screamed as the younger erratically fucked him through it, prolonging the pleasure and drawing it out. 

“Minhyuk~!” The name flew from Jooheon’s lips as he came, too, clinging onto Minhyuk’s sides for dear life. 

As they started coming down from the high, the older just about managed to hoist himself off with shaky thighs and collapse next to Jooheon. Their heavy breaths filled the room and Minhyuk heard the brief added sound of the condom being removed and tossed into the trash can. He couldn’t move. He felt completely spent. 

Jooheon wanted to cuddle into him but knowing how much his hyung loved cuddles yet wasn’t moving to do so had him worried. Did he do something wrong? Had he ruined it? Fuck. Why was he so stupid? He started to panic. Just as he was about to start apologising for whatever he’d done wrong—

“Honey?” A tired pillow, muffled voice asked. 

“Y-Yeah?”

Oh no. Here it comes. 

“Come cuddle with me, will ya? I can’t move and I’m cold.”

Again, Jooheon didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the blankets from his own bed and pulled them on top of them both, wrapping his arms tightly around Minhyuk’s body. They didn’t cuddle last time, either. Jooheon preferred this time. Preferred the warmth and the intimacy of it. 

“I don’t even care that you’re gonna be stuck to ms by the morning.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Oops, he’d forgotten about the semen all over his chest and abdomen. He felt Minhyuk’s body jerk in a stifled giggle. 

“It’s fine. I meant what I said about wanting you to myself, by the way...”

Jooheon kissed his shoulder because it was the closest patch of skin to his lips. “You already have me.”

“Good. Now sleep, you need your rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should feel really unclean for this, considering I’m seeing them in concert in London tomorrow. Buuuuut I’ve made peace with the fact that I’m human trash :)  
> Trash n proud!


End file.
